Taxi
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Sousuke, a taxi driver, picks up interesting people on Christmas.


**Taxi**

An accident. There was always an accident. Always. So why, did Sousuke believe today would be any different? There was a horrible wreck and his shift just started. What a great way to start his day. Sousuke sighed, and gritted his teeth through the remainder of his drive. The roads were icy and the snow was falling. This was not going to be a fun drive at all.

After almost an hour, the road finally cleared up and Sousuke was able to drive off to the shopping distract where people were expecting rides. It was still early in the night, so not many drunks were wandering the street just yet. Maybe Sousuke wouldn't have to clean up vomit tonight.

Driving through the streets he was immediately waved down by a blond boy. Standing almost fully in the street, the boy was as bright as a traffic cone. His bright pink jacket radiated off of the street lights. And he jumped up and down while waving his hand out. Sousuke had to pull over.

Following closely behind the blond boy was a tall man who was holding his peacoat close to his body. He watched as the man almost slipped on an ice patch. The shorter man laughed and held his hand, gingerly. The two got into the taxi and Sousuke put on his best customer service smile.

"Where to?" His voice dripped with curiosity. The taller man look absolutely appalled to be sitting in the car and it was sort of irritating.

The younger looking man answered, leaning forward in his seat. He excitedly explained that he had just won a bet.

"He didn't think I could properly call a taxi," He smiled proudly.

Sousuke hummed in acknowledgment, "Your coat caught my eye."

The man bounced in his seat. He poked at the irritated man's side, "Told you I could do it Rei!" He chanted.

Sousuke smiled at the interaction before turning back to the road. The blond made the drive. He explained that it was the couple's first time in the city. And how they were exploring on their first night in the city. In return Sousuke told them restaurants to try out and places to shop. That's what Sousuke was the best at.

The other man had loosened up through the ride. He pulled out his phone and took note of the places Sousuke named off. Which was a plus and made Sousuke forgive him for his earlier behavior.

Once at their stop the blonde smiled brightly at Sousuke. "Thank you for stopping! The city sure is different from our bumpkin town," He blushed and turned to his partner.

The man handed Sousuke cash and a small, cartoonish shark keychain. Pushing his bright red glasses up the bridge of his nose, he smiled, "Merry Christmas," he spoke in broken English.

Sousuke smiled back at the two. They certainly made the start of his shift better. He wished them a good night and thanked them for the silly trinket. And once they left to their hotel, he attached it to his keys.

Driving off, he felt the cheesy little shark keychain brush against his leg. He drove into the shopping district. The shops were closing up now and people needed rides. It wasn't long before his attention was drawn to a tall, large man. He worriedly waved Sousuke down. Pulling over, the taller man seemed to have to push the much smaller man into the car.

Shyly smiling, the brunette man curled up in the back seat. He pulled his heavy coat off and wrapped it around the man with him. The smaller man shivered even under the coat. The man looked so familiar, but Sousuke couldn't place it.

"Thank you," The man told Sousuke who only asked where to in response. They both kept an eye on the shivering man.

He was given the address of a small apartment complex east of where they were. Sousuke knew it well, he lived there. So he drove off, still watching the two in his rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry, I'm Makoto," The man waved. "And this is Haru," He wrapped his scarf around him.

Makoto explained that Haru refused to wear a bigger coat, saying he wasn't cold. But everyone in the car knew that Haru was freezing cold. Even wrapped in Makoto's coat, he shivered. Sousuke sat through Makoto's fussing over Haru.

It was an embarrassing scene to watch. The two seemed to have no boundaries or shame. Makoto warmed Haru's hands by holding them. And with that Sousuke looked away. He could hear mumbling from both parties. But he wasn't about to eavesdrop on their private matters.

When they reached the apartments, Sousuke turned around to see both had fallen asleep on each other. "We're here," He felt like a parent.

Makoto jumped awake and bowed, still seated. He thanked him and paid. And with some force had woken Haru up enough so he could walk on his own. Watching the way the Haru smiled, Sousuke really felt that he knew him from somewhere.

Opening up his palm to count the money he realized he had been overpaid. He called back to Makoto who only waved back and wished him on his way. And he was left dumbfounded holding over sixty thousand yen extra than the original charge in his hand.

Maybe they had seen him before and figured he could use the extra cash, he figured. He could use it. He needed all the money he could get his hands on. But Haru's face burned an image in his mind. He knew him from somewhere.

With that in mind, Sousuke drove off. He picked up passengers throughout the night. Various groups and singles that gave him good conversation or none at all. It was nice, but boring. It was nearing the end of his shift now and the streets were full of people enjoying nightlife. He silently prayed that he wouldn't have to clean up any mess from any customers tonight.

But when a girl jumped out and waved him down while supporting a man that could barely stand that was looking less likely. He groaned to himself and pulled over. It would be his last drop off so it shouldn't be too bad. At least he hoped it wouldn't be bad.

Once closer he saw another man laughing loudly behind the two. He was laughing too hard to be of any help to the girl and Sousuke felt kind of bad. The girl opened the door and helped her brother, Sousuke had heard her call him, into the car. She handed him a paper with an address on it and said, "He has money on him so if he pukes charge him extra he deserves it."

Sousuke laughed and so did the other red haired man who stood next to the girl. She shut the door on her brother's leg.

"Ow," The red head in the back rubbed his foot. "Momo better not try anything funny with her," The man grumbled to himself.

Reading the address, Sousuke knew it was his apartment. For the second time that night.

Sousuke watched as he pulled out his phone and slowly typed out a message. Now that he was sitting the man seemed to get some sense of direction. It was still obvious that he was incredibly intoxicated, but at least he didn't look sick.

"So," The man caught Sousuke staring at him in the mirror, "how's your night?" He smiled and Sousuke knew he had seen that distinguishable grin from somewhere else.

Focusing back on the road Sousuke tried to think of where he had seen this man before. Earlier in the night that other man seemed familiar as well. It bugged Sousuke to know end.

"Almost over," He rolled his shoulder back. He was starting to get tired, and his shoulders were hurting from driving so long.

The man hummed and looked back to his phone. Which gave Sousuke more time to try and figure out who this guy was.

"You should watch the road," The man said without looking up from his phone.

For being drunk this guy had keen senses. "You just look really familiar. Not many people have a smile like you do, so that's not a pick-up line or anything."

"Oh and here I was thinking your big ears were kind of cute," The man stretched and yawned. "A gold in butterfly, silver in freestyle and silver in relay."

Sousuke reached his destination. Confused still he turned around to look at the man.

"Rio, summer Olympics," The man said. He was calling somebody on the phone and pulling out money from his wallet.

And that's when it clicked. Sousuke didn't know that other man because they lived in the same building. He had seen him on television during the games. He had won gold for two freestyle events.

"Makoto," The man said into the phone, "I'm in front. Don't make me stand outside freezing my ass off." There was more talking and then he hung up. He looked back to Sousuke and handed him the fee. "You have a pen?"

Sousuke dug through the glove compartment and pulled out a pen.

"Your hand," The man held his hand out.

Confused, he complied. The man wrote on his hand and when Sousuke looked at it he grinned. It was his number and name, Rin Matsuoka.

"You give out your number to anyone who recognizes you?"

"Only men with cute ears," Rin blushed. He gave Sousuke the pen back. "Merry Christmas," His English was pretty good.

"Sousuke Yamazaki," He told the man as he was leaving.

"Goodnight, Yamazaki." Rin waved and under the street lighting Sousuke caught the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

He watched Rin's back until he was no longer into view. He was definitely going to call later on. Sousuke traced over the number on his hand. Committing the digits to memory as best as his tired mind could. And he couldn't help but smile. He thought of his night full of interesting characters and two Olympic winners. Bright eyed boys, small gifts, huge tips, and phone numbers. What a fun Christmas night.

* * *

**really dumb and boring i know**


End file.
